The Reason
by RubySkies
Summary: What if Haruhi wasn't the first to tell the twins apart? better then it sounds...I hope! ONE-SHOT! Not yaoi!


**_Hiya guys! This is my first ever FanFic...that I've let the public see._**

**_This is when Hikaru and Kaoru are in Middle School, they haven't met the Club yet, and they're still boring evil Loners!_**

**_She says her name last name, first name._**

**_I usually hate one-shots but I had this in my brain and thought 'Why not?'_**

**_So here it is!_**

**_The Reason_**

"Class, we have a new student. Please treat her nicely." Said the teacher as she gestured to a girl with curly black hair and shy brown eyes.

"Hello, my name is Hayashi Asami, please take are of me." Asami said shyly, and bowed. The teacher looked for and empty chair and said "Why don't you sit behind Kaoru, Asami-Chan."

"I'm Hikaru!" Hikaru growled. The teacher looked at him apologetically, but he just rolled his eyes at her.

She went to sit behind him quietly. And that's how she stayed all day. Quiet. Not a sound at all.

But the next day she came in timidly, and stared at the beautiful sight in front of her.

Hikaru playing his nintendo, while Kaoru had his finger on the screen to get a better view of it. She stared for a while. Class had not begun yet, so sat down and drew. She worked for quite some time, and the class filled up, but she continued to work. And time was on her side, because class still did not begin.

She eventually stood up and admired her work, then walked slowly towards the twins. They glared at her, but she just smiled and handed them the drawing. It was them in the position they were just now.

"You two are so lucky to have each other. If I tried that with my brother he would probably push me away." She said. "I love the way you two appreciate that you have each other."

"I used to have a twin sister. Her name was Amaya. We looked just alike. So alike, that mother could never tell us apart. Because of this, we would constantly fight. Always. We would insult each other every day. Than one day, we were at a shopping center. Amaya and I were fighting as usual. I don't remember what the fight was about, but I hope it was important." She said, tears forming at her eyes. "She had stormed off, because she was so mad. I remember-" She choked. "I remember I had stuck my tongue out at her back as she walked away. An-" She covered her mouth as tears fell from her eyes. "And I never saw her again!" She cried. "I didn't appreciate her enough. I always told her to just disappear; So God took her from me as punishment. And I have to live, everyday with the guilt of it. Everyday I look in the mirror and see her face, and I wish it were her instead of me there! I wish I could bring her back!" She was crying as she said the words. She looked at the twins with her wet eyes.

"I need you two, to promise me something". She looked straight at Hikaru, "Hikaru." He blinked. "Kaoru." She looked at Kaoru,and he blinked as well. "Promise me, that you two will _always_ appreciate each other. Thank the lord everyday that he gave you a sibling. Do you promise?" She asked, holding out her pinky. They stared at it, and then did something that surprised them more than anyone else. They tackled her into a hug.

"We promise, Asami." They whispered, little tears at their eyes as well. "We promise that we will always appreciate."

The three cried together on the ground of the middle school, while the class looked on curiously.

Asami moved away at the end of the year, and the twins were devastated, but kept their promise.

Until years later, in their first year of High Sch0ol.

(High school)

Hikaru and Kaoru shouted insults at eachother, while the club looked on worriedly. This time they weren't playing a trick on Haruhi. The promise forgotten, they glared at each other.

Little did they know that a certain someone with curly black hair and warm brown eyes walked the halls of Ouran Academy.

"Seriously, why don't you just disappear?" Hikaru yelled at his twin. Kaoru looked taken aback, then shouted some more at his brother.

The girl by the name of Asami Hayashi entered the room unnoticed by the fighting siblings. She looked on with sad eyes, until she was noticed by Kyoya Ootori.

"Miss, the club is not open today. Come back some other time please." He said, but she continued to look at the twins, who still did not notice her.

She walked up to them, and stood there until they noticed her. They glared at her, not recognizing her. "Who're you?" Kaoru growled.

"I see you two have broken your promise to me." She said sadly. "But I suppose i was silly of me to believe that anyone could go on appreciating, right?" She said. The twins then recognized her sad eyes.

"Asami." They whispered together.

"I had such naive faith back then, didn't I?" She whispered.

"No, Asami! We didn't break the promise! We, we were just..." They fell to their knees in realization of their mistake. They each grabbed a hold of one of her hands, and cried into it.

"We're sorry, Asami! We're the hugest idiots in the history of idiots! We broke the promise that we should never have broken! The one promise that we swore to ourselves was forbidden to break." They cried.

"It was all you, Asami!" They said, looking up at her. "You're the reason we're here today! The reason we joined this club. Please forgive us. Give us another chance. We won't blow it this time!" They pleaded. She knelt down with them.

"Promise?" She asked. They flung their arms around her.

"Promise!" They said, hugging her tightly.

They stuck to her like glue for the rest of the day. Not letting Tamaki near her, not letting Kyoya question her, not letting Hunny drag her off to eat Cake, not letting Mori mutter 'Hn' to her,and not letting Haruhi speak to her. They wanted her all to themselves. They needed to be with her.

Their hearts were finally getting what they were yearning for.

**_So? What'd you think? I think that the twins were a bit OOC, were were they not?_**

**_And the ending, to me, seemed a little empty,but that's my opinion. No more Chapters though!_**

**_Anyways R&R please...Oh! But be gentle! It's my first Fic, 'kay!_**


End file.
